Fractured Heart
by Live.Laugh.Love.Listen.Music
Summary: How many fractures before a heart breaks?/Under the stars he walks alone/But his grief he shall bear within. The sun and the moon ponder an elf walking under stars in Valinor, lost in grief.


How many fractures before a heart breaks?

Said the sun to the silver moon.

I do not know said the moon to the sun

But I wager it will be soon.

-o0o-

Under the stars he walks alone

Lost in reverie

His mind lingers on those long gone

Those bittersweet memories.

-o0o-

On whose face does he brood at the coming of dusk

Said the sun to the silver moon.

Could it be Boromir the Brave? He replied

He those fate was so cruelly hewn.

-o0o-

Scion of the steward of Ecthelion's tower

Finest of all Gondor's men

Yet for the Fellowship to prevail he had to fall

In Dagor Dagorath he shall rise again.

-o0o-

And who does he think of as I rise above?

Said the moon to the golden sun.

Might it be Undomiel the fair? She replied

Remembered only in the face of her son.

-o0o-

Fairest of the children of Eru Illuvatar

In the evening-tide of the Elves

She who forsook the gift of her kin

Wedding a mortal to the ringing of bells.

-o0o-

At the coming of night who does he remember?

Said the moon to the golden sun.

Is it the Frodo Ring Bearer? She replied

Whose trials shall never be done.

-o0o-

Innocent of innocents, brave beyond brave

Young Frodo carried the ring

Cursed to never truly heal from his quest

Not comprehending what the shadow would bring.

-o0o-

When the dawn breaks of whom does he think?

Said the sun to the silver moon.

Can it be him, the Elf-stone, the King

Of whom the bards softly croon.

-o0o-

From the ashes his fire was woken

A son of the High Kings of Old

Destined to reunite the sundered kingdoms

In his blood Melian's blood flows bold.

-o0o-

As I reach my zenith who does he think of?

Said the sun to the silver moon.

May it be the joyful Hobbits? He replied

The pair never without a fork and spoon.

-o0o-

Cheerful Peregrin of Tookborough

Wise Meriadoc of Buckland fair

Slayers of Nazgûl, bane of Trolls

Legends to men, last of all to despair.

-o0o-

Who does he hold dear as you fall towards earth?

Said the moon to the golden sun.

Could it be Samwise the gardener? She replied

Content always to be outrun.

-o0o-

Constantly loyal until the very end

Samwise served Frodo faithfully

Carried the baggage, the ring, his own friend

In to the west he sailed blissfully.

-o0o-

In the coming of evening who tugs at his heart?

Said the moon to the golden sun.

Might it be Gimli, the Elf-friend? She replied

Nerwen's Lockbearer, the only one.

-o0o-

A dwarf content to sail to the West

To stay with the last of his friends

The one dwarf to meet the maker Mahal

To his forefather's halls he now ascends.

-o0o-

Finally who does he think of as stars shine clear?

Said the sun to the silver moon.

Is it now Olórin, pupil of pity? He replied

He walks Irmo's gardens where beauty is strewn.

-o0o-

Bearer of Narya, wielder of the Secret Flame

Slayer of the sixth Dúrin's bane

One of two immortals in a mortal Fellowship

From his friendship Laicolasse will gain.

-o0o-

What is the name of he who walks alone?

Said one celestial Maia to his other

It is the last member of the Fellowship, He replied

Laicolasse, the Company's archer.

-o0o-

Slayer of the Fell Beast upon Andúin banks

The Fellowship's last child of Eru

Alone he wonders the plains of Aman

Upon his lost companions his thoughts brew.

-o0o-

The Undying lands shall heal his wounds

As shall the companionship of his kin

Fond memories he shall bear of his fallen friends

But his grief he shall bear within.

**My first Lord of the Rings fanfiction, and the first poem I've posted on this site! I've used a mix of Quenya, Sindarin and Common names, which not everyone will know, so I'll explain them here. **

**The 'sun' is the Maia Arien and the 'moon' is the Maia Tilion. **

'**Nerwen' is one of Galadriel's names, Olórin is the Quenya name for Gandalf, Lórien is the Vala or dreams (generally known as Irmo). **

**Eru Illuvatar is God, Melian is a Maia and an ancestor of Aragorn, Mahal is the Dwarfish name for Aulë and the creator of the dwarves and, last but not least, Laicolasse is the Quenya name for Legolas.**

**EDIT**

**I've added a line break between each stanza as uploading this somehow removed the spaces between the stanzas, making it one continuous verse, which was impossible to read. **

**I've also changed one of the lines as it's didn't rhyme. What was once 'He walks Lorien's gardens under stars' has become 'He walks Irmo's garden where beauty is strewn'.**


End file.
